


Поставщик неприятностей

by WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Люди или хотят быть вместе, или нет. Ты хочешь. Я хочу.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_R_NC21





	Поставщик неприятностей

Зал заседаний олицетворял идею Круглого стола, но у Гарри ассоциировался исключительно с античным цирком. Здесь постоянно кого-нибудь жрали заживо. Впрочем, сейчас публика благолепно подремывала под речь министра.

— …Хотя мистер Поттер настаивает на значительном перераспределении в пользу лаборатории и отдела…

— Я готов обосновать! — Гарри поднял вверх листы, молниеносно протянутые ему помощником; в зале завозились недовольно, но с любопытством.

Министр, что называется, умел чувствовать аудиторию:

— Хорошо, вам дадут слово.

Едва его веские, надежные фразы вновь полились усыпляющим потоком, по залу прокатился возмущенный вздох. И, прежде чем Гарри понял, в чем дело, напротив него оказалась зубастая пасть патронуса.

— Поттер, помоги мне, — волк выплюнул на стол портключ и исчез.

Гарри вскочил.

— Извините, я должен уйти.

— Но, Гарри, голосование! — ошеломленно выкрикнула Макфейл.

— Простите, это срочно. Грег…! — он беспомощно махнул рукой и сгреб в горсть ключ телепортации.

*******

— А-а-а-а-а-а, мамочки! Боже ты мой! — визжали девицы в бикини, вцепившись в борт яхты. — Рут, держись! Блин, мой коктейль!

Горизонт сильно качнулся, и яхта выровнялась.

— Тише, девочки, сейчас этот бравый красавец нас всех спасет. — Малфой в полурасстегнутой рубашке и шортах стоял в шаге от штурвала и смотрел почти трезвым от страха взглядом. — Поттер.

— Что происходит?

— Мы не умеем управлять этой штукой, и нас несет на марину. Ты можешь ее остановить?

Гарри посмотрел вдаль, на живописный залив. До столкновения было минут… пятнадцать? Двадцать?

— Что вы уже делали?

— Пытались развернуть ее, но на такой скорости она, скорее, перевернется. Кнопки тут нажимали. Единственное, что удалось — связаться с портом. Мы пытались просить о помощи, но там не говорят на английском и других известных нам языках.

— Даа, мы пыта-а-а-ались, — манерно потянула брюнетка, остальные девушки одобрительно загалдели. Появление из ниоткуда одетого как рокер мужика не удивило их ни на йоту.

Гарри осмотрел панель возле штурвала и теперь разглядывал систему парусов, злясь на то, как сильно его отвлекает вид гребаного Малфоя в гребаных маггловских тряпках отстойных серо-бурых цветов. На фоне которых даже его кожа словно светится. И еще ярче выглядят сияющие глаза и волосы, встрепанные ветром…

— И на каком же там говорят?

— На турецком.

Поттер развернулся к нему.

— Сейчас ты очень быстро объяснишь мне, как ты оказался на неуправляемой яхте посреди моря. Как вообще можно оказаться в такой ситуации?!

Вид у Малфоя стал наглый и совсем чуть-чуть виноватый.

— Слушай, мы просто катались, и капитан дал девчонкам порулить. Сам видишь, погода прекрасная, море спокойное. Они упросили его разогнаться. Потом Эрика так лихо порулила, что капитана сбило за борт перекладиной мачты.

— В смысле? Гиком что ли?

— Да откуда я знаю, как та деревяшка называется! — Малфой взмахнул красивой, чуть загорелой ладонью.

Одна из девиц прильнула к нему сбоку, запустив язык за ухо и руку в вырез рубашки, но Драко не обратил на нее ни малейшего внимания.

— Почему ты его не вытащил?

— Моя палочка была в каюте. Пока бегал, нас унесло слишком далеко. Девочки кинули ему спасательный круг… Лиз, угомонись.

Поттер смотрел на него с холодной, граничащей с полным спокойствием, яростью.

— Я не буду нарушать при них Статут о секретности.

— Поттер, действуй, — Малфой распахнул глаза то ли отчаянно, то ли сердито. — Им сейчас будет не до тебя, клянусь.

Гарри стиснул зубы. Вот бывают же люди — дерьмо дерьмом, а во взгляде прямота стали, чистота снегов… Ладно, не уволят ведь его за это, в конце концов. Или уволят?

По-хорошему за то, что он время от времени вытаскивал Малфоя из неприятностей, ему полагалось дать орден и штук пять медалей, но отношения с руководством были слишком напряженными… Гарри снова прикинул расстояние до побережья. Яхта двигалась быстрее, чем он предполагал. Малфой был прав — действовать следовало немедленно.

Гарри бросился осматривать лодку изнутри в поисках двигателя, метая во все подряд Алохомору. Вслушиваясь, как с кормы доносится дурашливый голос Малфоя: «Красавицы! Все сюда! Поцелую каждую, кто примет зелье!» И сразу обнаружил кое-что получше — топливные баки. Свинтил крышки и применил Эванеско.

Поднявшись на палубу, он с удивлением отметил, что призыв Малфоя подействовал с четкостью военного приказа. Тупые до невменяемости кокетки в минуту слизали марки с его пальцев и языка.

Стало тише — к шелесту волн и ветра больше не примешивался шум двигателя. И голос Малфоя теперь звучал отчетливо до последнего звука.

— Молодцы! Все, идите в салон!

— А если ты пообещаешь их трахнуть, эти дуры съедят стрихнин? — весело спросил Поттер. Очень, очень злой Поттер.

— Сам дурак, — обиделся Малфой. — Их возбуждают исключительно мои деньги. И у меня лучшая в мире…

— Без подробностей. Какого дракла ты меня вызвал? Не мог сам убрать мотор?

— Слушай, мне эту яхту только сегодня подарили, откуда мне знать, где у нее мотор?

— Ах, только сегодня подарили… — Гарри прищурился. — Почему не аппарировал?

— Мне не утащить такую толпу за один раз. И вернуться на яхту я бы не смог, она слишком быстро шла.

— Почему ты не аппарировал один? — уточнил Поттер.

Малфой по-детски нахмурился, не понимая:

— А люди?

— Ты хотел сказать, «магглы»?

Блондин беспомощно моргнул, но тут же задрал подбородок.

— Да, я хотел сказать, магглы — здесь и в порту.

Поттер оглянулся на берег, ставший заметно ближе.

— Гребаная инерция, — он схватил спасательный круг, спрыгнул с кормового трапа и плюхнулся в воду.

Расстояние между ним и яхтой тут же составило метры.

— Поттер! — Драко рванулся за ним, но был вынужден остановиться и вцепиться в первую попавшуюся снасть.

Лодка взмыла в воздух. Качка пропала, но Малфой не спешил предаваться оптимизму. Через несколько секунд последовал толчок, затем судно приводнилось и выровнялось. Только тогда он перестал обниматься с лебедкой и бросился на корму.

— Поттер! Ты что творишь?!

— Не ори, — раздалось сзади. — В общем так. Хорошая новость: ремонт тебе не нужен. Плохая: у тебя кончилось топливо.

Мокрый, как выдра, Гарри отшвырнул в сторону спасательный круг. Яхта больше не двигалась, лишь дробно покачиваясь на мелких волнах. 

Исчезло чувство ветра.

— Тебя высушить? — Малфой поднял палочку.

— Не вздумай. Защитные амулеты сработают.

— Ну хочешь, пойдем в каюту, разденешься, высушим тебя там.

Поттер отвернулся, стараясь не думать о голых щиколотках Малфоя, предательски обутого в маггловские кеды. Почему-то не получалось. Случайно замеченное всплывало перед глазами, жгло и болело где-то внутри.

— Не хочу. Счастливо оставаться.

Однако вместо того, чтобы аппарировать, он вскинул глаза и усмехнулся.

— Ты и пять девушек? Серьезно, Малфой?

Блондин вздохнул. Варианты ответа, которые он перебирал, Гарри без труда читал по его лицу. Самодовольное: «никто не жаловался». Трусливое: «это не то, что ты подумал». Обидное: «если у кого-то нет девушки, логично, что у другого их несколько».

— Тара и Эш лесбиянки.

— Мерлин! — нечасто имя великого волшебника произносили с такой уничижительной гримасой. — Про вас и вашего капитана я предупрежу. Все. — Гарри наконец поднял палочку и аппарировал.

*******

— Когда вы говорите о своей несостоятельности, мистер Адамс, вы забываете тот факт, что вы многого уже достигли.

— Я не забываю, просто не понятно, что с этим делать. Сам по себе я никому не нужен…

— Поттер, ты мне очень нужен, пожалуйста! — малфоевский патронус, такая же наглая бестия, как он сам, подкрался и ткнулся мордой в колени.

— Поттер? Мистер Поттер?!

На широком конопатом лице мистера Адамса застыли испуг и страдание.

— Нет, это такая шутка моего друга. Извините, я должен уйти прямо сейчас.

*******

— Поттер, что у тебя с лицом? — Малфой выглядел, как всегда, до боли раздражающе, разве что взволнованнее, чем обычно.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что это я? Может, ты меня достал, и я прислал вместо себя коллегу? — Гарри окинул взглядом легко просматриваемое помещение размером с хороший склад.

Пустые серые стены, зеркала, стекло и хром. Никакой явной опасности. 

И никаких девиц.

Малфой улыбнулся:

— Ты единственный в мире человек, который так бесится, когда меня видит.

— Да неужели. Что у тебя стряслось на этот раз?

— Серьезно, ты так сердишься, что хочется тебя поцеловать. В смысле хотелось бы, если бы не эта харя.

— Что? — Поттер вскинул палочку и бесцеремонно наложил диагностические чары.

— Ничего, — трезвый и до завидного здоровый Малфой нахмурился. — Ты надолго такой?

— А, сейчас, — Гарри порылся в карманах и достал нужный флакон. — Сейчас все будет.

И почему он вечно оказывается перед этим поганцем в каком-то нелепом виде?! Опустошив флакон, он отошел к зеркалу, чтобы убедиться, что превращение прошло нормально и волосы стоят дыбом не больше обычного.

— Садись, надо поговорить. Выпьешь что-нибудь? — предложил Малфой.

— Нет, — Гарри опустился в кресло. — Так в чем проблема, если не наркотики?

— В тебе. В нас.

— Вот спасибо.

— А конкретно в том, что я не могу выбросить тебя из головы. Я знаю, что у нас были не лучшие отношения, но давай попробуем…

— Подожди, — остановил его Гарри, сузив глаза, — ты что, подкатываешь ко мне?

Малфой взмахнул рукой, явно собираясь что-то возразить, сделал вдох-выдох и сказал:

— Да.

Гарри сжал кулаки.

— Из мальчика на побегушках я превратился в мальчика по вызову? — Он думал, что его злость попритихла, но, похоже, она просто отдыхала и набиралась сил.

— Я тебя люблю, — спокойно сказал Малфой.

— Ты не умеешь любить! Ты умеешь только развлекаться и с чего-то решил, что для этого подхожу я!.. — давно он так не орал.

Малфой смотрел на него грустно и озабоченно, как на головоломку. Или на проблему. Это было неприятно. Гарри не сомневался, что рано или поздно любую проблему Малфой решит, какой бы бестолочью он ни выглядел.

— Почему ты на меня так злишься? — спросил блондин немного обескураженно, когда Гарри умолк. — Мы ведь почти не видимся. В среднем раз в полгода последние шесть лет, и то в основном на официальных…

— Почему?! Я тебе сейчас скажу, почему! Месяц назад ты выдернул меня с голосования по бюджету! А знаешь что, Малфой, — Гарри зло засмеялся, — тебе же все равно, на что сорить деньгами. Ладно, я согласен. Потрать их на меня. Одиннадцать тысяч, и я, так и быть, побуду твоей девочкой!

Он понимал, что его занесло, но не видел ни одной причины останавливаться. Хуже все равно не будет. Да и реакция слизеринского пижона, растерявшего все свое самодовольство, того стоила.

— Зачем тебе одиннадцать тысяч? — спросил он заторможенно.

— Именно столько нужно в год для нормальной работы криминалистической лаборатории. Потому что без нее, Малфой, невозможно нормально расследовать нихрена!

Бывший борец за чистоту магической расы достал из кармана маггловскую ручку, написал на салфетке пин-код и положил на стол вместе с картой.

— Вот. Здесь немного больше, если проводить через золото. Неважно.

Малфой поднялся с места и ушел вглубь помещения. Повозился возле барного шкафа, налил рюмку. Но пить не стал — поставил на стойку, повертел и оставил. А когда вернулся, то сел не на свое прежнее место, а рядом на подлокотник. Впрочем, как отметил Гарри, подлокотник был размером с добрую скамью, да и сами кресла были такими, что между ним и Малфоем все еще оставалось приличное расстояние.

— Кстати, почему ты свои деньги не внес, если эта лаборатория для тебя так важна?

— Были бы — внес бы.

— Насколько я помню историю чистокровных родов, Поттеры никогда особо не бедствовали. Потратил на благотворительность?

— Скорее, вложил в перспективные исследования.

— Хорошо. — Малфой все еще решал свою головоломку, это нервировало.

Точнее, Гарри на этом этапе отношений нервировало вообще все, но когда на тебя смотрят как на заболевшего ребенка, кто угодно почувствует себя неловко. А потом блондин протянул к нему руку и провел костяшками пальцев по виску. Это нельзя было назвать эротичным, но это было ошеломительно. Гарри прикрыл глаза и чуть качнулся в его сторону.

— Ого, — сказал Малфой. — То есть деньги — это прикрытие?

Без своей обычной наглости он был странен, как черепаха без панциря.

— Да, — легко согласился Гарри.

— Прикрытие чего именно?

— Просто. Желания совместить приятное с полезным?

Малфой бросил быстрый взгляд на барную стойку и задумчиво произнес:

— А с тобой сложно.

— Я знаю, — злорадно сказал национальный герой. — Скажи мне что-нибудь новое.

— Ладно, — ответил Малфой каким-то своим мыслям и поднялся. — Я сейчас вернусь.

— Даешь мне возможность сбежать? — Гарри стало смешно. — Или сам одумался?

Малфой не удостоил его ответом. Он вернулся действительно быстро, застав погрустневшего Поттера там же, где оставил. Очертил подбородок, коснулся большим пальцем губ, заставив покраснеть, погладил по линии роста волос…

В следующие минуты Гарри понял, почему девушки еще со школы так липли к Малфою. Его легкие ласки были мимолетными, обжигающе приятными и всегда недостаточными. Гарри тянулся к нему губами и всем телом, выпрашивая еще хоть немного этой удивительной нежности. Его не угнетало, как это выглядит. Единственное, о чем он мог сейчас волноваться, — это снизойдет до него Малфой в следующую секунду или нет.

Возбуждение накапливалось незаметно, но неуклонно, оно приглушало свет и делало выборочным восприятие. Последним его сравнительно обдуманным решением было расстегнуть рубашку. Следующий момент прозрения — он голый на не понятно откуда взявшейся кровати рядом с полностью одетым Малфоем. В промежутке — только пунктир неосмысленного тактильного удовольствия.

— Откуда здесь кровать? — все-таки аврор в нем взял верх; он ведь прочесал взглядом помещение, когда телепортировался…

Малфой улыбнулся и убрал руку.

— Не заметил? Встроена в стену, голосовое управление. Маггловская магия.

— Я как под кайфом.

— Может быть, ты под кайфом? — слизеринское исчадие явно развлекалось.

— На меня не действуют наркотики.

Потому что он никогда не хотел, чтобы они действовали. С влюбленностью это не работало.

Очередной момент осознания: звякнула молния, и Гарри увидел возле своего лица аккуратный и гладкий, непривычно светлый член.

— Ты отсасывать-то умеешь, девочка? — спросил вкрадчивый голос с мягкой насмешкой.

— Научусь.

— Плохая девочка.

Гарри вобрал в рот головку. Малфой восторженно выдохнул. Он не пытался двигаться, зато смотрел не отрываясь. Но Гарри это не заводило и не смущало. Зато приводило в экстаз то, что теперь Малфой касался его кожи, уже не делая пауз. Это было лучше, чем поцелуи. 

Вообще лучшее, что ему доводилось испытать.

Минет Поттер делать не умел. Совсем. Через пару минут не слишком ритмичных касаний и лизаний, которые, кажется, не столько возбуждали, сколько веселили Малфоя, тот все-таки сорвался на стоны. Они были хорошей подсказкой. После этого Гарри, может, и не прочь был, чтобы это длилось подольше, но все закончилось очень быстро.

Малфой, конечно, отстраняться не стал. Гарри тем более. Раз хотел новый опыт — получите, распишитесь. И, пока блондин приходил в себя, Гарри успел подумать, что с его везением у него вполне могла оказаться аллергия на сперму; что напряженный член разве что не дымится, но касаться себя самому как-то неловко; а еще — что Малфой его до сих пор ни разу не поцеловал.

Словно услышав его мысли, Драко навис над ним, опираясь на локти, и принялся целовать, сминая губы. Без языка, но все равно на редкость пошло, возбуждающе и успокаивающе одновременно. Потом отдышался и потерся носом о нос, глядя своими удивительными глазами.

— Может быть, теперь ты достанешь из моей задницы расширитель, поставишь на колени и трахнешь так, как мы оба давно мечтаем? Девочка.

— «Давно?» — переспросил Гарри.

— Я давно. А после того как увидел тебя на паруснике, вообще ни о чем другом думать не могу, — с убийственной прямотой сказал Малфой. — Ты?

— Я о таком не мечтал. Я же не мог знать, что ты позволишь.

— А о чем мечтал? — оживился блондин.

— Это важно?

— Я бы спрашивал, будь неважно? — Малфой высокомерно повел носом.

— Просто, — Гарри зажмурился. — Чтобы ты был со мной, а не с ними.

— Я буду.

— Не будешь. Люди не удерживаются рядом со мной. Я скучный. И на работе постоянно.

Малфой фыркнул и скользнул губами к самому уху.

— Будь собой, и я буду с тобой, всегда, — шепнул он, отодвинулся и капризно добавил: — Поттер, отомри уже. Я никогда не считал тебя временным вариантом. И с работы уж дождусь как-нибудь наверное, если столько лет ждал, как думаешь?

Гарри открыл глаза и напоролся на внимательный, вожделеющий взгляд. Малфой снова коснулся его губ. Гарри перекатился, опрокинув и подмяв его под себя, и вернул поцелуй. Хотел изречь что-то назидательное, но тут разметавшийся под ним блондин издал тихий призывный стон, и Поттер поперхнулся воздухом. Все вдруг стало правильно. Словно он нашел свое место в мире. Прямо здесь, на ошалевшем от желания Малфое.

Гарри торопливо стянул с выгибающегося Малфоя брюки вместе с бельем. Тот дернул в стороны полы рубашки, рассыпая пуговицы, и это был самый понятный приказ «быстрее». Гарри снова лег сверху, целуя, чувствуя под собой каждый дюйм горячего тела. Касаться обнаженной кожи не только губами и членом, но и всем собой оказалось чересчур остро. От тактильной перегрузки хотелось заорать. Он, стиснув челюсти, сдержался, зато подал голос Малфой. И это был в точности такой же вопль животного удовольствия, который Гарри еле удерживал зубами.

Слизеринец вообще не считал нужным сдерживаться, и его манера сообщать миру «Я Драко Малфой, и мне хорошо» была заразительной, как любая честность. Под его шумное дыхание и стоны Гарри впал в состояние, когда мысли не нужны — он все знал и так. Знал, чего хочет. Знал, что чувствует партнер. Знал, как сделать еще лучше. Лишь когда поднял ноги Малфоя за щиколотки, разводя в стороны, вспомнил, как залип тогда на яхте, и удивился. Неужели он хотел тогда именно этого — сжимать их, проталкиваясь внутрь? Он поэтому не находил себе места? Ведь нельзя же всерьез страдать от того, что увидел кого-то в кедах…

А самое замечательное — он больше не ревновал. Невозможно ревновать человека, которого видишь в таком ракурсе и который от этого так тащится. Это было как очень своевременная доза обезболивающего — раньше он злился, представляя Малфоя с женщинами, не хватало еще с мужчинами…

Драко поторапливал его резкими движениями, лаская свой член, и выглядел при этом не более уязвимым, чем статуя в Лувре. Только взгляд потеплел до цвета штормового неба и капель дождя на стекле. Его реакции заводили Гарри больше, чем собственные ощущения. Абстрагироваться от того, что чувствуешь, — первое, чему учит травматичная работа. Но Малфой, сходящий с ума от его сильных толчков, казался его собственным внутренним голосом, вторым «я», неодиночеством.

А потом слизеринец просто показал кончик языка. И это тоже было кристально понятно. Гарри отпустил щиколотки, тут же скрестившиеся у него за спиной, и перенес вес на руки. Он трахал рот Малфоя языком, путаясь в их общих стонах, в том, где чье тело, сливаясь до неразличимости. Переживая оба оргазма, не отличая, когда чей…

Малфой недовольно заворочался, и Гарри откатился в сторону, все еще тяжело дыша. Он как будто побывал в вечности и вернулся. Это давало на время иммунитет к текущим проблемам, которые, однако, никуда не делись, и пережитое счастье кололось предстоящей тяжестью разрыва.

*******

Воспоминание. «Я не должен лгать», — пятый курс, он сидел в омерзительно розовой комнате и час за часом выводил одну и ту же строчку. Тогда ему казалось, что правда — это лучшее, что есть в мире. За правду он был готов умереть. Она была объединяющей людей, преображающей и лучезарной.

Каким-то образом правда, оставшаяся у него за душой, превратилась в корзину грязного белья. Скоро этой грязью обдаст всех — его друзей, коллег, Малфоя, — а женщины, которые давно про него забыли, удивятся в духе: «О, ты что, все еще хранишь мой старый чулок? Серьезно?»

Он должен чувствовать в себе силы стоять за правду, раз уж это правда. Вместо этого ему хочется вырезать у себя на руке «Я должен был лгать».

*******

— Еще одна уникальная особенность? — тихо спросил Малфой.

— Мм?

— У тебя вид, как будто мы сейчас не трахались, а сову хоронили. О чем думаешь?

— О том, что завтра напишет «Пророк».

— Типа?

— Я был у колдопсихолога. Успел довольно много наговорить, прежде чем появился твой патронус и похерил мою анонимность. Я не менял даты. Они сопоставят с моей биографией.

— И что?

Малфой невозмутимо наложил очищающие, накрыл их обоих покрывалом и призвал бутылку воды, серо-прозрачную, как весь интерьер. Свинтил крышку и сделал несколько жадных глотков.

— Ничего. Не заплачь, когда будешь читать.

Малфой заржал. Потом подумал и еще немного поржал.

— Ты же в курсе, что ты ведешь себя невежливо?

— Если не хочешь, чтобы над твоими проблемами смеялись, заведи себе менее смешные проблемы. Дать репортерам магическую клятву, что мы с тобой шесть лет встречаемся?

— И как ты это сделаешь?

— Да элементарно. Я просто не буду уточнять, что раз в полгода, — он снова помрачнел. — Мне сделать это с опережением, и ты мне все расскажешь? Или стоит подождать публикации твоих откровений?

Гарри прикрыл глаза.

— Ладно, расслабься. Я и так в курсе твоих бесконечных романов больше, чем хотел бы.

Малфой перекатился на живот, подперев голову кулаками, и смотрел на него сверху вниз. Как обычно, прекрасный и недоступный, даром что голый и оттраханный, и от этой его недоступности накатывала тоска.

— Не знаю, это не слишком? В смысле ты правда хочешь сделать вид, что встречался со мной с окончания школы?

— Хочу.

— Зачем тебе?

— Ты не поймешь, Поттер. Не ты же ждал шесть лет.

Гарри не знал, что на это можно ответить. Попытался представить, как воспримут его новое прошлое Джинни и Келла. Разозлятся? Или вздохнут с облегчением, уверившись, что развод не их вина? Как воспримут прочие, те, с кем отношения продержались от силы два месяца? Что ж, он будет выглядеть скрытным и двуличным. Но зато не безнадежным неудачником, который платит людям за то, чтобы ныть им о своих бывших. Лучше бы он и правда встречался с Малфоем все эти годы.

Гарри посмотрел на него с немой благодарностью. Слизеринец невесело ухмыльнулся в ответ и снова потянулся к бутылке. От вида его припухших губ, присосавшихся к стеклу, Поттера бросило в жар. Даже в покрывале и со встрепанными волосами, потемневшими на висках от пота, этот гад выглядел как икона стиля. Но тянуть к нему руки Гарри не решился. Да и вряд ли Малфой мог чего-то хотеть после двух оргазмов.

— Ну, раз других предложений нет, вечером отправишься со мной отмечать годовщину наших отношений, — деловито заявил он. — И лучше бы ты к тому времени выглядел совершенно затраханным. Только рта при прессе чтобы не открывал. За тебя должен говорить твой вид. БДСМ-символику что ли на тебя нацепить, моя девочка?

— Ты теперь всегда мне будешь это припоминать? — смутился Гарри.

— Конечно. За ошибки надо платить. Я вот за свои плачу деньгами, а ты…

— Считаешь наши отношения ошибкой?

Малфой повернулся и приподнялся на локте, явив свое удивленное лицо во всей красе.

— Вау. Да с тобой не соскучишься. Вообще-то я считал ошибкой, что обдолбался на той яхте, бросив палочку. Но спасибо, твой ход мыслей стал мне гораздо понятнее. Я приставлю к тебе домовика, чтобы он тебе каждые десять минут напоминал: «Мастер Драко вас любит!» — последнюю фразу блондин произнес гнусавым лебезящим голосом. — И, наверное, значок себе закажу.

Гарри спрятал лицо в ладонях, истерически смеясь:

— Не поможет! Ты не понимаешь. Все это мне уже говорили раньше. Клялись в неземной любви и вечной преданности. Это никого не удержало, так что подумай еще раз насчет прессы.

— Придумал уже. Используем кое-что из твоих аврорских фенечек.

— А я уж боялся, что ты ошейник на меня наденешь.

— Нет, что ты, Поттер, ничего однозначного, — он наклонился и легонько поцеловал Гарри в губы. — Ничего, что нельзя опровергнуть.

— Но я все равно буду выглядеть… ну… твоей девочкой?

— Извини, но сейчас достоверно изобразить топа ты сможешь, только если на ресторан нападут террористы, — блондин метнул на него сочувственный взгляд и взъерошил и без того вечно растрепанные волосы. — А мы идем не развлекаться, мы идем работать. По крайней мере, я. Так что форма одежды соответственная.

Гарри было трудно увязать его сочувствие с тем, что Малфой сам предпочел быть снизу. Он до сих пор не понимал, почему. Зачем вообще кому-то соглашаться на такое, если есть выбор? Вот только спрашивать об этом было слишком неловко.

— А если они все равно решат опубликовать то, что я наговорил?

Малфой накрыл его руку своей. Даже такие простые прикосновения вызывали у Гарри наплыв эмоций.

— Если они и решат это опубликовать, в это не поверит ни один живой человек. Я обещаю. Расскажи лучше, что там с этими деньгами из бюджета? Пропустил заседание, пока со мной возился?

— Нет, я успел вернуться. Даже выступить успел.

— И что?

— Как оказалось, люди не любят мокрых докладчиков.

Малфой фыркнул.

— Тебя показательно прокатили? Вот она, твоя демократия. Ни мозгов, ни вкуса. Мерлин, я когда увидел тебя мокрым, думал, прижмусь к тебе и буду тереться. В смысле мне и так хотелось, как только ты явился в кожаных штанах, заправленных в ботинки. А тут у меня совсем в голове перемкнуло, — ну знаешь, как будто я имею на это право. Я потом весь месяц проводил вечера с вибратором в заднице, вспоминая, как у тебя с волос стекала вода.

Малфой говорил вполголоса, к его возбуждению примешивалась грусть. И Гарри подумал, что влюбиться в него было не худшей идеей.

— Резюмирую, мой герой. Если тебе понадобится решить какой-нибудь вопрос в министерстве, в Визенгамоте, даже в Аврорате, предупреждай меня заранее.

— Обойдешься. — …Или худшей, но черта с два он о чем-нибудь пожалеет.

— Не усложняй. Мне и так потребуется от двух до пяти лет, чтобы добиться ощутимого влияния.

— И почему-то звучит как уголовная статья.

— Ладно, пожалуй, не буду присылать тебе патронуса, когда у меня опять что-нибудь случится.

Гарри взглянул на него молча, но Малфою и этого было достаточно.

— Уже передумал? Вот поэтому я работаю с общественным мнением, а ты спасаешь нас, слабых и убогих. Каждый делает, что умеет. А еще, Поттер, — он вздохнул, — тебе надо научиться просить. И если ты не перестанешь вредничать, начну учить тебя прямо сейчас.

Его рука скользнула по животу, изучающе обводя мышцы пресса, очертила шрам.

— Ну, я готов озвучить одну просьбу, — сейчас Гарри было мало испытывать удовольствие. Он хотел еще немного той вечности, в которую упал с Малфоем. Темноты перед глазами. Полной потери или, наоборот, полного обретения себя.

— Какую? — серые глаза смотрели нежно и встревоженно.

— Не знаю, мы можем просто трахнуться?

— Так сразу?

— Ненавижу прелюдии.

— Почему?

— Блуждание по минному полю социальных условностей.

Малфой улыбнулся.

— Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты повторить эту фразу, когда я буду делать тебе минет. А сейчас ты, вроде, меня трахнуть собирался, так я заждался уже, — его голос дрогнул, и от этого внутри у Гарри все перевернулось.

Малфой был идеален: слишком эгоистичен, чтобы притворяться, слишком самовлюблен, чтобы сдерживаться. Гарри перехватил его запястья и потянул его на себя, целуя. Чувствуя чужую дрожь как свою, наслаждаясь тем, как он изворачивается, потираясь членом.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты лез в наши ведомственные разборки, — пробормотал Гарри.

— И что, я должен сказать тебе, что не суюсь в твою жизнь и ни в чем тебя не ограничиваю? Пожалуйста. Делай, что хочешь, спи, с кем хочешь. Но, Поттер, давай будем реалистами.

— Продолжай. — Рука погладила чуть выступающие позвонки и так естественно скользнула ниже, вызывая полный предвкушения вздох.

— Люди или хотят быть вместе, или нет. Ты хочешь. Я хочу. — Малфой сердито выпутался из покрывала, отбросил его и стал насаживаться на член. — Хочу знать, откуда у тебя этот шрам, в чьей ты команде, что ты ешь на завтрак.

— Гриндилоу по глупости. За Крессвелла против Кингсли. Абсолютно все, что дают. Моя очередь, ты раньше спал с мужчинами? Яхта — от родителей? Как ты это делаешь? Я как будто сам с собой разговариваю!

Гарри не знал, почему он не мечтал об этом раньше — потому что это было немыслимо или потому что он идиот, — но стоило ему оказаться внутри Малфоя, как накатывало блаженство и крик бился об стенки горла, как птица о стекло. От незнакомых ощущений, от горячего зрелища, просто от того, что это Драко Малфой.

— Нет, нет и всего лишь говорю, что думаю. Интересно, сколько ты можешь так не шевелиться? — Вопреки сказанному, Малфой размашисто двинул бедрами, и Гарри встречным движением уронил его на себя, обнимая.

— Будешь на мне эксперименты ставить?

— Ты бравируешь своей выносливостью. Это провоцирует. — Малфой уткнулся лбом в подушку, вылизывая и покусывая шею.

Оттуда Гарри неохотно и мягко вытянул его за волосы.

— Я?! Самый незаслуженный комплимент в моей жизни, — он понизил голос. — Извини, мне пока необходимо видеть твое лицо, чтобы знать, что все в порядке. Я не бравирую, я зверски боюсь сделать что-то не так.

На лице у Малфоя было написано такое «в порядке», что Гарри посильнее сжал пальцы в его волосах для закрепления эффекта и потянулся целовать.

С каждым движением он падал в понимание, что угнетающая его реальность хрупкая и скоро начнет осыпаться. Потому что он и Малфой теперь вместе, и это важнее всех обстоятельств. Гарри чувствовал себя как бомба с еще целой оболочкой, внутри которой уже идет детонация. И это был чистый восторг по нарастающей.

— …так люблю тебя.

Он даже не понял, кто из них это произнес — путаница в его голове начала доходить до смешного. Но не переживал: скажет Малфою позже, когда будет сцеловывать посторгазменную отрешенность с его лица. Впереди жизнь. Он найдет способ извиниться за шесть лет.


End file.
